Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical time selector or other mechanism as part of a graphical user interface for inputting a time using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a touch-screen) operatively coupled to the computing device. The computing device may, for example, output the graphical time selector for display in response to an application (e.g., e-mail client, calendar, etc.) request for a time-related data entry from a user of the computing device.
In some cases, the graphical time selector may include text entry fields for entering digits associated with a unit of time (e.g., hour, minute, second) using keys, such as keys provided by a graphical keyboard presented at a presence-sensitive screen. In other examples, the graphical time selector may include one or more virtual selector wheels that rotate in response to an indication of a gesture at a presence-sensitive screen. Through selector wheel rotations, the computing device can increase or decrease a time entry by a unit of time. Still in other cases, graphical time selectors include graphical buttons presented at a presence-sensitive screen that, when selected, can be used to increase and/or decrease a unit of time associated with the time entry.
These graphical time selectors that utilize a graphical keyboard, one or more scroll wheels, and/or graphical buttons, may have certain drawbacks. For example, these graphical time selectors may not provide an efficient way for a computing device to receive an indication of a user input associated with a time entry. These graphical time selectors may require the computing device to receive indications of multiple tap and/or non-tap gestures at a presence-sensitive screen for a single time entry. For each additional time entry, graphical time selectors such as this may additionally require the computing device to receive and process multiple indications of taps and/or non-tap gestures at the presence-sensitive screen.